1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector, and more particularly, to a projector with a vent that has a guiding rib.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Projectors are common devices used for displaying still images or motion videos onto a screen. As a result, projectors are widely used in businesses to make presentations, or to facilitate training. To accomplish these ends, the projectors have some form of light-emitting source. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a diagram of a prior art projector 10. The projector 10 comprises a housing 11, a light source 12 installed in the housing 11, a fan 13 installed on the housing 11, and an air vent 14 installed next to the fan 13. Typically, the light source 12, in addition to producing light, also generates a significant amount of heat. So as to avoid damaging the projector 10, the light source 12 is equipped with the fan 13 and the air vent 14. The fan 13 and the air vent 14 together facilitate radiation of heat away from the light source 12, and out of the housing 11.
One shortcoming of the prior art projector 10 lies in the design of the air vent 14. Because the air vent 14 is curved, heat flowing in the air vent 14 exhibits turbulence, which slows heat flow in the air vent 14, and reduces the ability of the projector 10 to dissipate heat. Furthermore, the turbulence generates noise, which reduces audibility of the presenter, and affects audio quality in a case of taping the presentation.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a projector with an improved air vent that increases heat dissipation, and reduces noise caused by turbulence in the air vent.
Briefly, a projector according to the claimed invention comprises a housing, a light source positioned within the housing, a fan positioned beside the light source to dissipate heat from the light source, and an air vent positioned beside the fan to direct heat away from the housing. The air vent comprises at least one guiding rib for guiding the heat so as to increase a flow rate of the heat through the air vent.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the guiding rib in the air vent of the projector increases a flow of heat in the air vent, which increases heat dissipation, and reduces noise.
These and other objectives of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, which is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.